TW: Toc, Toc, Qui Est Là?
by Evaded
Summary: M/M, Stiles/Harris; Et si la personne que vous croyez connaître n'était pas elle-même?


**Titre :** Drabble XII – Toc, Toc, Qui Est Là?

**Pairing :** Stiles/Harris

**Avertissements :** Mineur/Majeur

Tout ce que vous connaissez n'est pas de moi; tout appartient à © _Jeff Davis_

**Résumé :** Stiles/Harris Et si la personne que vous croyez connaître n'était pas elle-même?

**Notes de l'auteur :** N'oubliez pas de me suivre sur Tumblr pour des avant-premières sur mes drabbles ou encore des scènes coupées avant la publication de l'histoire!

Tumblr :

Eva.

DRABBLE XII – TOC, TOC, QUI EST LÀ?

— Scott! cria Stiles en courant vers lui comme si un loup-garou lui courait après.

— Mais ralentit, tu vas me foncer dedans!

— J'ai trouvé le numéro de la sublime Lydia Martin!

Scott regarda son meilleur ami avec les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf. Il arrêta son ami dans sa course folle.

— Attends, tu as son numéro? Qui te l'a donné?

— Ma source.

— Et… c'est qui?

— Mais si je te dis le nom de ma source, ça n'en sera plus une.

L'adolescent soupira en donnant une tape amicale à son ami. Il fit un signe de tête et d'un accord commun, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à marcher en même temps pour ne pas avoir l'air de flâner dans les couloirs.

— Alors, tu attends quoi pour lui envoyer un SMS?

Stiles regarda son ami, puis chercher son portable dans son jean. Il le trouva sans grande misère et regarda bêtement Scott :

— Je lui écris quoi?

— Mais je ne sais pas moi! Écris ce que tu veux.

— Et je veux quoi? demanda Stiles avec un air sérieux.

Devant l'air désespéré de son ami, Stiles alla chercher le numéro de Lydia dans son répertoire. Il devait penser à quelque chose et rapidement. L'adolescent se mit dos à sa case et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lydia qui parlait avec Allison et Jackson. Il envoya le message et attendit avec Scott la réaction de la belle. Cependant, elle n'eut pas l'air de recevoir le message. Scott tourna la tête vers Stiles.

— Elle ne prend pas ses messages ou elle ne l'a pas encore reçu?

— Je ne sais pas.

Le jeune homme décida d'en envoyer un autre. La même chose se produisit. Il jeta un regard à Scott qui s'était concentré pour entendre la sonnerie de la jeune femme. Quand la cloche sonna pour indiquer qu'il était temps d'aller en classe. Scott secoua négativement la tête.

— Je crois que ta source n'est pas aussi fiable que tu le crois.

— Sans blague! répondit-il en roulant les yeux avant d'entrer dans le local de chimie.

Pendant que Stiles était plutôt concentré à chercher une autre solution pour avoir le bon numéro, Scott lui envoya une boulle de papier : « _Essaie de lui envoyer maintenant, comme c'est plus calme, je devrais être en mesure d'entendre la sonnerie ou de l'entendre vibrer._ » Il hocha la tête et décida d'envoyer un troisième message. Contre toutes attentes, la classe en entier pu entendre et voir le portable d'Adrian Harris vibrer sur son bureau. Stiles regarda son meilleur ami avec terreur. L'enseignant soupira d'agacement et regarda son téléphone. Il poussa un long soupire.

— Ça ne va pas Monsieur Harris? demanda Lydia.

— Depuis ce matin je reçois des messages étranges provenant d'un numéro que je ne connais pas.

— Envoyez-lui un message, répondit-elle, la personne a probablement fait une erreur dans le numéro.

Harris accepta et envoya un message au numéro mystère. Stiles se crispa quand sa sonnerie de portable se mit à jouer _Billie Jean_ de Michael Jackson. Après les rires cacophoniques de la classe et le calme revenu :

— M. Stilinski, je vous donne trois heures de colle pour cette mauvaise blague.

Avec le ton que l'enseignant avait employé, Stiles soupira. Il n'allait pas prendre la peiner de rouspéter ou d'essayer de s'expliquer. Stiles n'en pouvait plus des murmures et des petits rires étouffés. Il avait aussi du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait du numéro de son professeur, celui qu'il détestait le plus. Il regarda Lydia du coin de l'œil, pour une fois, il trouvait qu'elle avait eue une mauvaise idée. Se sentant soudainement observé, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Jackson qui se moquait visiblement de lui. Danny roula les yeux et au même moment, Harris parla :

— M. Whittemore, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous joindre à nous après les cours, je vous conseiller fortement d'arrêter.

Le reste de la classe pouffa de rire devant la moue de Jackson. Il ne pouvait même pas se moquer de sa tête de turc préféré! Le reste de la journée arriva trop rapidement au goût de l'adolescent qui devait rester après les cours avec le professeur qu'il aimait le moins. Scott le laissa devant la classe de retenue où M. Harris attendait son élève avec un air sévère. Stiles entra lentement dans la classe. L'enseignant lui fit d'abord copier quelques feuilles pendant deux heures. Une fois que Stiles eut terminé, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas du se dépêcher, maintenant qu'il n'avait rien à faire, le temps passait encore plus lentement. Après qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes passa, Harris leva la tête des examens qu'il corrigeait pour demander à son élève :

— Commence par me dire comment as-tu eut mon numéro.

— En fait, ce n'était pas le vôtre que je voulais, mais bien quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'avère qu'on ma tout simplement donné le mauvais. expliqua l'adolescent d'une voix morte.

— Pourquoi ne pas demander le numéro à la personne concernée comme le commun des mortels, Stilinski?

— Pour la simple et unique raison qu'elle ne me le donnera jamais.

Harris fit une pause. Il écrivit quelque chose sur une copie corrigée et croisa les bras après avoir déposé son stylo rouge :

— Si elle ne te le donne pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison, jeune homme. Et je crois bien qu'avec ce qui vient de se produire aujourd'hui, tu lui donnes raison.

Stiles ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, mais pour une fois Harris avait raison. Il s'était comporté comme un gamin parce qu'il est toujours un gamin. Il soupira en pensant qu'il devrait penser deux fois avant d'agir. Il baissa lentement les yeux et regarda le bureau, moins il regarderait Harris ou encore l'horloge, mieux il se porterait. L'enseignant retourna à ses copies sans dire un mot de plus.

Plusieurs questions passèrent dans la tête de l'adolescent. Où était l'autre partie du cadavre? Était-il près de l'endroit où le bas du corps avait été retrouvé? Il secoua la tête, non, sinon les policiers l'auraient déjà retrouvé. Ai-je besoin de nouveaux sous-vêtements? Pourquoi les coquerelles sont-elle si résistantes? Est-ce que Scott va avoir de l'acné? Ai-je fais mon devoir d'histoire? Pourquoi le Lapin de Pâques? Un bruit de chaise que l'on recule attira rapidement son attention. Harris s'était levé et la dernière heure s'était écoulée.

— À demain, Stinlinski. Vous feriez mieux d'être attentif.

L'adolescent empoigna son sac et sortit à la suite du professeur. Il se rendit à sa Jeep et fila vers la maison de son meilleur ami pour qu'ils cherchent la deuxième partie du corps. Rendu sur les lieux, Stiles remarqua son père et fit signe à Scott de se cacher. Malheureusement, Stiles du se déplacer rapidement, il ne voulait pas que les chiens remontent jusqu'à lui. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit plus Scott et n'entendit plus les chiens.

— Brillant. maugréa-t-il. Comment ai-je pu me rendre aussi loin en si peu de temps?

Il trouvait aussi que la bonne idée d'aller faire les recherches la nuit n'était plus aussi… bonne. Il voyait à peine devant lui. Il entendit un bruit.

— Scott? appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il roula les yeux. Évidement, Scott devait être encore loin ou planqué à quelque part en train de reprendre son souffle. Stiles fit le saut en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone. Quand il regarda l'afficheur, il vit que c'était Harris.

— Quoi? répondit Stiles.

— Stilinski, je viens de recevoir un autre message texte et si jamais tu as donné mon numéro…

— Ce n'est pas moi, la personne qui me l'a refilé à très bien pu le donner à d'autre personnes. dit-il en continuant de marcher.

— Qui est cette personne?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas demandé son nom, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est blond aux yeux bleus, mais je sais qu'il y en a partout.

Il cru entendre un soupire s'exaspération de la part de son professeur. Stiles se compta chanceux de ne pas savoir quel était le nom de sa source. Encore là, il aurait probablement nié le tout. Un grognement grave et rauque se fit entendre. L'adolescent décolla légèrement le portable de son oreille pour mieux entendre. Le bruit recommença.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit? fit la voix d'Harris qui rappela au jeune homme qu'il était encore en ligne avec lui.

Avant de donner une réponse, il balaya de nouveau les environs du regard. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il vit un ce qu'il croyait être un chien au physique légèrement déformé. Il alla ouvrir la bouche quand celui-ci hurla.

— Stilinski?

— Je cr… crois qu'il s'agit d'un loup… termina-t-il par dire sans quitter la bête des yeux.

— Il n'y a plus de loup à Beacon Hills depuis très longtemps. le sermonna Adrian Harris.

— Mais il n'a pas du tout l'air d'un chien!

Pour appuyer les dires du jeune homme, la bête hurla. Elle se mit à avancer vers l'adolescent qui ne la quittait plus des yeux. Il reculait lentement, un pas à la fois. Quand il mettait le pied sur une branche et que celle-ci cassait dans un bruit sourd, Stiles avait l'impression de mourir d'une crise cardiaque à chaque fois.

— Est-que l'animal montre les dents? demanda enfin Harris après avoir entendu le hurlement.

— Oui… répondit timidement Stiles qui avait de plus en plus peur.

— Ne quitte pas la bête des yeux et ne la regarde surtout pas dans les yeux. Fais des mouvements lents et tente de te réfugier à l'intérieur de ton véhicule.

— Mais Scott…

— Quoi? Scott McCall est aussi dehors? s'énerva l'enseignant. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la forêt au milieu de la nuit?!

— On y serait allé plus tôt, mais j'avais trois heures de colle…

Stiles entendit le soupir d'agacement. La situation devenait de pire en pire; l'animal grognait et hurlait de plus en plus. L'animal avait tendance à vouloir approcher son museau de l'adolescent pour pouvoir le mordre. Les grillons avaient arrêtés de chanter et les oiseaux aussi. Il reconnaissait parfaitement le signe qu'il y avait un prédateur dans les parages. Exactement, il se trouvait à quelques pas devant lui.

— Tu es toujours là? demanda l'enseignant visiblement inquiet.

— Pour combien de temps encore? Il a l'air affamé…

— Tu es probablement sur son territoire de chasse. lui pointa-t-il.

— Je n'avais pas besoin de ce renseignement… marmonna l'adolescent dans le pétrin.

— Désolé. murmura Harris.

Le professeur ne voulait plus raccrocher, il entendait le danger et il savait que Stiles n'était pas capable de parler et d'hurler comme un loup en même temps. En fait, c'était impossible. Stiles arriva près de sa Jeep, il jetait de petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. L'animal devina son plan. Il hurla de nouveau d'une manière plus agressive que les précédentes. Il fonça alors vers l'adolescent. Stiles poussa un cri de surprise. La bête le projeta au sol à trois mètres vers la gauche de son véhicule. Le téléphone portable fit un vol plané, mais il atterrit sur une touffe de lichen qui amortit sa chute et l'empêcha d'éclater en mille morceaux. L'adolescent eut un peu de mal à se relever suite à une blessure dans le dos. Il avait eut la brillante idée de se retourner quand la bête avait lancée son attaque.

— Stilinski? Stilinski! appela nerveusement l'enseignant de chimie.

Stiles ne répondait plus. Harris entendait des bruits cacophoniques qui lui faisaient imaginer le pire. Après seulement quelques secondes, il entendit enfin la voix lointaine de son élève :

— Ma Jeep, enculé!

C'est à se moment qu'il su que l'adolescent ne tenait plus le portable dans sa main. Il entendit ensuite un bruit de métal qui se faisait tordre. Il entendit un nouveau cri de la part de son élève. La scène semblait chaotique aux oreilles de l'adulte, le bruit du métal que l'on tordait n'avait toujours pas arrêté. Voyant son véhicule et seul moyen de se sortir de cette situation dangereuse se faire retourner en pièces détachées, Stiles du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était coincé avec la bête.

— Oh mon dieu… laissa-t-il tomber en voyant que l'animal avait arraché une deuxième portière.

Bien qu'il aurait voulu aller aider sa pauvre Jeep, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre le monstre. Il recula et botta son téléphone. Au même moment, pendant que l'animal arrachait des pièces du moteur, le klaxon se mit à crier à l'aide. Il n'arrêtait pas et cela rendit la bête encore plus furieuse. Profitant de la distraction, Stiles empoigna son téléphone portable et décampa. Il courait, courait sans prendre de pause. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche, les poumons en feu, mais il n'arrêta pas. Il avait traversé la forêt au pas de course quand le bruit du klaxon se tut. Il se retourna pendant quelques secondes pour voir s'il était suivit sans oser arrêter de courir. Il avait bien trop peur. Il mit le pied sur quelque chose de dur après encore quelques minutes de course folle. Il s'arrêta net avant de regarder à ses pieds. Il constata alors qu'il venait de rejoindre la route, mais sans véhicule, elle resta inutile. Il entendit des grognements au loin.

— Eh merde, elle en a fini de ma Jeep.

Pendant un moment, Stiles imagina ce qu'il allait lui arriver lorsque la bête l'aurait rattrapé. Il secoua la tête, oh non! Il n'allait pas mourir ici. Prenant ce qu'il lui restait de souffle, il se mit à courir en direction de la ville sur le bord de la route. Il n'avait pas une seule minute à perdre. Bien que le moment était mal choisit pour la réflexion suivant, il se félicita d'avoir couru aussi longtemps et que cette course allait surement faire augmenter son endurance pour lacrosse. Il entendit soudainement une voix venir de son jean :

— Stilinski?

Il s'arrêta net en reconnaissant la voix d'Harris. Complètement exténué, l'adolescent n'avait pas les idées claires.

— Pourquoi est-ce que la voix de mon professeur de chimie sort de mon jean? se demanda-t-il terrifié.

— Très drôle, Stilinski. Prends ton maudit téléphone et réponds à ma question!

L'adolescent roula les yeux, bien sur, son portable était dans sa poche de jean. Il le sortit et le porta à son oreille.

— Quelle question?

— Tu es où?

— À la hauteur d'un motel miteux situé sur le bord de la route.

— Tu ne pourrais pas être plus vague? lança Harris en roulant les yeux même si Stiles ne pouvait pas le voir.

— Le nom c'est le Trouduc, quel nom horrible!

Harris ne répondit que par un « hm hm » pour signifié qu'il avait compris même si Stiles était certain qu'il devait trouver le nom du motel aussi mal choisit. L'adolescent recommença sa course folle quand des phares l'aveuglèrent. La voiture noire se gara près de lui et vit Harris en sortir et se précipiter vers son élève :

— Est-ce que tu es blessé?

— Non, répondit Stiles sans savoir qu'il mentait.

— Montes, il faut avertir la police.

— T'es malade? Mon père va se faire tuer! Je ne veux pas être orphelin!

Adrian ouvrit la bouche, mais en voyant le désespoir sur le visage de son élève, il acquiesça. Si la bête avait réduit en bouillie la Jeep de Stiles, quelques humains seraient plus faciles. Stiles embarqua sans poser de question. Une fois assis dans le véhicule, il remarqua que les sièges étaient en cuirs. Il garda sa remarque pour lui, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une blague sur les moyens financiers de son professeur.

— On va où? demanda-t-il.

— À l'hôpital.

— Je vais b… bien… commença-t-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

L'enseignant le regarda et il vit son élève blêmir à vue d'œil. L'adrénaline descendait, la douleur qu'il ressentait aux poumons ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son souffle.

— Stilinski? appela Harris.

Stiles voulu répondre, mais sa voix resta coincé dans sa gorge tout comme l'oxygène. Il avait la main près de sa gorge pour signifier qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Adrian se gara rapidement dans le stationnement du motel et se dépêcha de sortir Stiles de la voiture pour qu'il ait accès au plus d'air possible. L'attaque de panique prit plus d'ampleur quand le jeune homme commença à s'évanouir. Sans réfléchir, Adrian tenta de ramener Stiles avec la douleur, il le pinça sur le bras à lui en faire un bleu. L'effet fut immédiat, les yeux de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent rapidement. Ils se tournèrent vers la source de cette douleur, même si aucun son ne passait le barrage des lèvres de l'adolescent.

— Respires, respires… tenta Harris.

Le combat fut long et ardu, mais le résulta en valu le coup. L'attaque de panique disparue sans laisser de trace. Malgré le moment de silence où aucun d'eux ne parlait, ils savaient que le plus gros du danger était passé. Quand Stiles fit un mouvement pour se relever, il cria de douleur. L'adrénaline avait faite place à la douleur musculaire de ceux qui avaient trop travaillés. Adrian, qui avait laissé de l'espace au jeune homme, se rapprocha en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se relever. C'est quand il leva les yeux vers sa voiture qu'il comprit l'autre partie du problème. Sur la peinture noire de sa Lexus se trouvait une coulisse de sang. Il baissa la tête vers son élève et jeta un coup d'œil au dos de celui-ci. La veste et le t-shirt était imbibé de sang. La seule bonne nouvelle était que le plus gros de la plaie semblait cicatrisé.

— Accroches-toi à moi.

Il tira sur la manche de la veste et Stiles obéit. Ils entrèrent dans le motel et Adrian prit une chambre. Le réceptionniste les regarda avec un air qui en disant long sur ce qu'il pensait de la scène. Ce qu'il pense était le cadet des soucis de l'enseignant. Arrivé dans la chambre, Adrian ne perdit pas une seule seconde, il alla dans la salle de bain chercher deux serviettes propres et revint avec l'une qui était mouillé et l'autre qui était sec.

— Enlève ta veste et ton chandail. ordonna-t-il.

Normalement, Stiles l'aurait envoyé baladé, mais cette fois il fut docile. Il enleva lentement sa veste, chaque muscle de son corps le faisait souffrir. Pour enlever le t-shirt, Adrian n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'aider. Stiles ressentait déjà les courbatures d'une activité physique intense sans y être habitué. Faute de désinfectant, le professeur de chimie n'avait que du savon et la serviette mouillé pour désinfecter la plaie. Quand le savon entra en contact avec la plaie, Stiles hurla de douleur. Exaspéré, Harris tendit la serviette sèche au jeune homme pour qu'il morde dedans sans réveiller tout le motel. L'adolescent comprit et serra les dents sur la serviette. Elle étouffait même les cris de douleurs. Après quelque passage, la douleur s'estompa. Bien que le motel ait l'air d'un trou à rats, l'intérieur n'était pas trop mal. Outre la tapisserie démodée, il n'y avait pas une seule poussière sur les meubles ni les têtes de lit. Adrian leva la tête et suivit le regard de Stiles. Celui-ci regarda fixement le seul lit de la chambre. L'enseignant ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer à désinfecter la plaie. Le réceptionniste les avait prit pour un couple de randonneur s'ayant fait attaqué par un puma. Sans demander quoique ce soit, Harris prit lentement la serviette sèche pour la mettre sur les épaules du jeune homme.

— Tu ne saignes plus, c'est bon signe. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais blessé quand je te l'ai demandé?

— Je ne le savais pas…

— Je vois, j'imagine qu'avec l'adrénaline tu n'as pas ressentit la douleur. dit-il en ajustant ses lunettes. Vas prendre un bain, ça va faire du bien à tes muscles endoloris.

Exténué, Stiles n'osa même pas le contredire, il se leva avec beaucoup de mal, mais alla à la salle de bain seul. Pendant que les minutes passaient, il se disait qu'il était pire qu'une fille. Il prenait beaucoup trop de temps, mais la chaleur faisait du bien à ses muscles endoloris. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit de la baignoire et chassa l'eau. Il se tourna de manière à entrevoir la marque dans son dos avec l'aide du miroir géant de la pièce. Il soupira. Personne ne le croirait. Cette blessure n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir été causé par des griffes même si c'était la vérité. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un adolescent qui avait essayé l'auto-flagellation ou qui avait eut une expérience sado-masochiste. Il soupira de nouveau. Il sortit timidement de la salle de bain et jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour localiser son professeur. Il le trouva assis sur le fauteuil, les yeux clos. Stiles se sentit jaloux, il aimerait s'endormir aussi rapidement. L'adolescent fit un pas, mais il s'arrêta avant qu'Adrian soit hors de sa vue. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à le détailler. Décidément, il était beaucoup plus séduisant sans cette affreuse paire de lunettes. Il avait un visage fin pour un homme de cet âge. Il ne distinguait même pas un seul poil de barbe. Stiles venait à se demander s'il était vraiment dans la trentaine ou il était un jeune professeur. Il chassa cette question de son esprit. Il voulu faire un autre pas, mais son regard s'attarda sur le cou. Il descendit lentement vers le torse qui était caché par la chemise. L'adolescent tourna légèrement la tête pour mieux regarder. La chemise était légèrement déboutonnée dans le haut, elle laissait voir le début du torse. Pas un seul poil non plus. Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça? Il s'agissait d'Harris, le professeur de chimie. Il continua de descendre le regard. Il s'arrêta sur la main gauche. Oh, il n'était pas marié. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il tendit la main vers l'épaule de l'homme, mais arrêta le geste en plein milieu. S'il le réveillait, il allait lui dire quoi? Il avala difficilement sa salive.

— Monsieur? Monsieur? demanda timidement Stiles en lui touchant l'épaule du bout des doigts.

Adrian ne répondit pas, cependant, il marmonna quelque chose en rapport avec la chimie. Stiles voulu se retenir de pouffer de rire, mais il se laissa échapper. On pouvait sortir Adrian de la salle de chimie, mais on ne pouvait pas sortir la chimie de sa personne. En une seule seconde, tout bascula. Stiles se retrouva projeté sur le sol. Hébété, l'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer un son de surprise, mais il n'eut même pas le temps. Il resta un petit moment à se demander comment il avait fait pour se retrouver sur le sol à regarder le plafond. Lentement, il regarda en direction du fauteuil où Adrian était il y a quelques minutes. L'enseignant semblait troublé, il mit sa main vers sa propre bouche comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal et ce n'était pas le cas. Il couru pour aller se cacher dans la salle de bain.

— Hein? marmonna Stiles pour lui-même.

Il se mit à chercher une hypothèse sur ce qui venait de se produire. À la première place, il y avait le fait qu'il avait surement fait le saut et, par accident, Harris avait frappé Stiles avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain. Le reste des hypothèses n'avaient pas d'allure, comme si Adrian avait les pouvoir de Clark Kent! Il s'assit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte de la salle de bain. L'adolescent se dit qu'il avait du avoir une de ses peurs pour réagir comme ça. Soudainement, il entendit deux voix distinctes.

— Quoi? Mais je sors de la salle de bain… Elle est rentrée par où l'autre personne? s'étonna-t-il.

Il s'approcha de la porte en chêne pour mieux entendre la conversation. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se mouvait lentement mais surement. Une fois arrivé où il voulait, il colla son oreille à la porte. Il entendait maintenant clairement la conversation.

— Franchement, tu n'as pas fait exprès. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais voulu lui donner un coup de poing.

— Et s'il avait un bleu par ma faute! s'étrangla la voix d'Adrian.

C'est à ce moment que Stiles se dit que la deuxième voix était trop claire pour provenir d'un téléphone portable. Surtout que du coin de l'œil, il voyait le téléphone de l'enseignant sur la table de chevet. À écouter la voix, il se dit que cette personne devait être un homme adulte qui était sur de lui. À ce moment, il semblait même agacé.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça à moi, tu n'as pas d'amis?

— À qui la faute? répondit Adrian entre les dents.

— J'imagine que le gamin sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de la mienne.

— Il ne sait même pas que tu es là, comment veux-tu qu'il te blâme? Adrian soupira avant de poursuivre. Je devrais aller voir s'il va bien…

— Vraiment? J'ai hâte de voir si tu vas avoir le courage de franchir cette porte. se moqua l'autre homme.

— Sérieusement, je te déteste. tonna Harris.

— Ah! Je le savais, tu es incapable de sortir tellement tu as honte. Tu es vraiment une poule mouillé, ce n'est pas comme si le gamin allait te manger!

Il y eut un moment de silence.

— Ah moins que c'est ce que tu veux. renchérit l'autre homme.

— Non mais t'es malade! C'est quoi l'idée de penser à ça?! s'emporta l'enseignant.

Stiles entendit un rire franc et le soupire d'agacement du professeur.

— Blague à part, je vais aller voir, moi, s'il va bien puisque que tu es une chiffe molle.

— Hors de question! Tu vas faire n'importe quoi que je vais regretter!

— Puisque je suis là, autant en profiter et t'as rien à dire la dessus, le sujet est clos.

Stiles entendit des pas près de la porte, il fit trois pas rapides par en arrière pour éviter de recevoir la porte sur la gueule. Il avait déjà un bleu là où la main de son professeur l'avait heurté. Intérieurement l'adolescent paniquait, il ne savait pas qui était l'autre personne dans la salle de bain, mais il mourait d'envie de savoir de qui il s'agissait. La poignée tourna enfin et quand la porte s'ouvrit, il resta estomaqué. Il ne voyait que son professeur.

— Ça va gamin? demanda-t-il.

— O-oui… articula Stiles.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce con s'en faisait autan, ce n'est pas un coup au visage qui allait le tuer, franchement. déclara Harris pour lui-même.

Stiles le fixait, il commençait à avoir peur.

— Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

— V-vous allez… b-bien? demanda Stiles.

— « Vous »? répéta Adrian. Ouache, on dirait que j'ai cinquante ans!

Soudainement la main alla taper le front. Voyant le visage de son enseignant, le geste n'avait pas l'air intentionnel.

— Tu m'énerves Harris. grogna-t-il.

Stiles recula. Il commençait à croire que son professeur était fou. Au même moment, l'enseignant tourna la tête vers lui.

— Vu ta tête, j'imagine que tu n'es pas au courant.

— Au courant… de quoi? articula l'adolescent.

— Eh merde.

Entendre un enseignant sérieux dire cette phrase surpris grandement l'adolescent qui du se retenir pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

— Pour résumer, ton enseignant à une double personnalité. Quoique on s'est jamais entendu à savoir qui était de trop.

À la nouvelle, Stiles eut l'effet d'une gifle au visage. Il y avait deux Adrian Harris et ils étaient différents. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre une chose pareille. Il du prendre un bon moment avant d'assimiler la nouvelle. Les minutes passèrent.

— Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu avant? demanda enfin l'adolescent.

— Parce qu'il prend des médicaments et que c'est moi qui écope.

— Il a oublié de prendre ses médicaments?

— En quelque sorte… Ils sont dans la voiture.

Stiles fit un pas vers la sortie avant que l'autre personnalité ajoute :

— Oh non, tu ne vas pas les chercher. En passant, désolé pour le coup. Je déteste être réveillé.

— C'était toi?

— Oui.

Il se passa une heure sans que Stiles ni l'autre personnalité ne parle. L'adolescent se contentait de le regarder tout en buvant un verre d'eau. Adrian regardait la télévision en soupirant et changeant de chaîne. Il devait trouver les émissions sans intérêt. Bien qu'ils partagent le même corps, ils étaient différents dans beaucoup plus de points que Stiles ne l'aurait cru. L'autre personnalité était moins « coincée » et bougeait différemment. Il avait la gestuel d'une personne confiance et dégageait un certain charisme. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux personnes différentes. D'ailleurs, cette personnalité n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin de lunettes puisque la paire restait sur la table à côté du fauteuil. Après un moment, il ferma le téléviseur et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Stiles battit des paupières. Il n'en revenait pas. Il le trouvait de plus en plus séduisant, surtout avec les cheveux en batailles.

— Allez gamin, va te coucher. finit-il par dire.

— Je n'ai pas sommeil.

— Vraiment? commença Adrian avec un sourire taquin. Je peux te fatiguer si tu veux.

Stiles le regarda, incertain de ce qu'il devait comprendre. Quand Adrian lui fit un sourire aguicheur, il comprit rapidement le sens du mot « fatigue ». Étrangement, à cette idée, il ne ressentait pas de dégoût, mais il pensa à l'autre personnalité et de ce qu'elle en dirait. Quand il sentit la main de l'enseignant sur son cou, il eut un mouvement de recul.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as? Je ne suis pas assez séduisant?

— Euhh… non ce n'est pas ça… eh oui… eh non… baragouina l'adolescent qui ne savait plus quoi dire ni penser.

— Laisses-moi deviner… Tu te demandes ce que l'autre personnalité va en penser?

Pour toute réponse, Stiles hocha positivement la tête. Encore là, c'était une chose bien importante, mais il venait quand même d'avoir de l'attirance pour lui. Si Stiles avait pu, il serait devenu moine à cet instant précis pour éviter de faire une connerie. Il serait même devenu prêtre!

— En fait, je me fiche de l'autre moi, commença-t-il, je ne rate jamais une occasion de le faire… suer.

— Ouais, c'est évident. répondit Stiles après avoir pensé qu'il n'était qu'un moment pour arriver à une fin.

L'adolescent roula les yeux. Trop perdu dans ses pensées; à savoir quoi faire et encore quoi dire, il n'avait même pas vu l'enseignant s'approcher de lui. Ce qui le sortit de ses pensées fut la désagréable sensation d'être regardé, jugé, détaillé. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit Adrian qui ne se gênait pas pour le regarder de haut en bas.

— Quoi? demanda Stiles.

— Tu n'es vraiment pas mal.

— Merci?

L'adulte eut un rire et alla à la salle de bain. Stiles se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être gagner du temps en allant chercher les médicaments de son professeur. Malheureusement, il ne trouva pas les clefs de la voiture ni son jean. Il n'allait tout de même pas sortir en caleçon. Il soupira. Quand Adrian mit le pied hors de la salle de bain, Stiles ne se gêna pas pour y dire.

— Tu as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas?

— Sois plus précis. demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse avec amusement.

— Mon jean et les clefs de la voiture.

— Coupable. admit-il en souriant.

— T'es vraiment malin.

— Pas tant que ça, disons juste que c'est toi qui ne l'est pas assez. Tu es trop prévisible.

Avant même que Stiles ne rouspète, il continua :

— N'essaies même pas de dire le contraire.

L'adolescent se contenta alors de le foudroyer du regard devant la mine amusé de l'enseignant. Harris s'approcha alors de Stiles qui ne broncha pas. Cependant, quand la main de son professeur commença à lui caresser le cou, il frémit au contact.

— Tu vas… vraiment? demanda l'adolescent en le regardant dans les yeux.

— Pourquoi pas?

Il y eut un moment de silence accompagné par des regards qui voulaient tout dire.

— Vas-tu te débattre? demanda Harris après un certain temps.

— Non.

Adrian eut un léger sourire et l'embrassa doucement. Stiles se demandait encore pourquoi il en avait envie et surtout pourquoi il était incapable de l'arrêter.

-Et puis merde. ajouta Stiles en agrippant Adrian par le col de la chemise pour approfondir le baiser.

L'enseignant gémir de plaisir face à l'impatience du jeune homme. Après quelques baisers, Harris mit la main sur le boxeur du jeune homme et il se mit à le caresser. Il continua tant que le jeune homme y prenait du plaisir. Cependant, il en voulait plus. Adrian enleva le caleçon de Stiles.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait jamais ça auparavant… ni avec une femme et encore moins avec un homme. Bien que l'idée ne lui était pas désagréable, il était en train de ce demander s'il n'aurait pas du jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur l'onglet « gay porn » de son site juste pour voir. Il sentit les dents d'Adrian sur son épaule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il.

— Je te sors de tes captivantes pensées. lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

L'adolescent comprit une autre différence que cette personnalité avait : il aimait être le centre d'attention. Il imaginait que cela venait avec le charisme naturel de celui-ci. Stiles ne pu retenir un gémissement quand il sentit les mains de son enseignant qui allaient et venaient sur ses hanches. Le contact le faisait frémir d'envie, lui donnait les frissons. Adrian lui embrassa doucement l'épaule. Il déposait des baisers brûlants tout en remontant vers le cou. Sentant le souffle chaud sur sa peau, Stiles ferma les yeux et tourna la tête vers la gauche. Sans même regarder, il trouva aisément les lèvres d'Adrian. La pénétration fut douloureuse, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Après quelques minutes, la douleur s'estompa pour laisser place à l'envie.

Les yeux perdus dans ceux de son enseignant, Stiles cru se perdre, se noyer dans son regard.

Quand Stiles se réveilla au matin, il vit son professeur déjà vêtu et avec ses lunettes sur le bout du nez. Il était assis dans le fauteuil et semblait regretter amèrement ce qui s'était produit. Bien qu'il avait mal aux hanches et au dos, Stiles alla prendre une douche et remis ses vêtements. Une fois sortit, Adrian s'adressa à lui.

— Je suis désolé.

— Désolé de quoi?

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, commença-t-il, ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile s'il te plait.

— Oh, ça. Pourquoi tu t'excuses? J'ai passé la meilleure des nuits. Tu ne doutes tout de même pas de tes prouesses sexuelles?

Adrian leva la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un air terrifié :

— Je parlais du coup de poing…

— Oh, c'est o.k.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parlais? demanda-t-il comme s'il doutait de la réponse.

Comprenant qu'Adrian n'avait aucun souvenir de leur nuit, il secoua la tête.

— Non, rien! J'ai fait un rêve, c'est rien.

— C'est rien? S'il ta fait du mal, je veux le savoir! dit-il avec un air inquiet tout en se leva de son siège.

— Il ne m'a pas fait mal. l'informa Stiles avec une voix peut certaine.

Adrian s'approcha de lui, il le scrutait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en classe pour s'avoir s'il était le coupable. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Stiles le savait, il avait découvert le mensonge. L'adolescent se maudissait intérieurement d'être un menteur plutôt médiocre.

— Que s'est-il passé, Stilinski. Ne me ment pas.

— À vrai dire, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer…

— Je t'écoute. le coupa sèchement Adrian.

— Euh… emmm… marmonna Stiles qui ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Le regard d'Adrian était toujours posé sur le jeune homme quand Stiles soupira.

— Tu vas probablement me détester encore plus si je te le dis.

— Stinlinski… commença Adrian, exaspéré.

Incapable de lui dire en mot, Stiles ce dit qu'une image valait mille mots. Il s'approcha alors de son enseignant. Il le regarda dans les yeux sous l'air intrigué de celui-ci avant de lui regarder les lèvres. Il mit sa main sur la nuque d'Adrian et avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui s'était produit durant la nuit, Stiles l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il sentit Harris se raidir quand sa langue rencontra celle son élève. Harris repoussa immédiatement son élève.

— Il t'a forcé à coucher avec lui?!

L'enseignant prit une pause. Il venait de se remémorer qu'ils partageaient le même corps. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

— Je suis un homme mort. murmura-t-il après son soupir.

— Pourquoi vous dites ça?

— Parce qu'il… Harris marqua une pause. J'ai couché avec mon élève.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de porter plainte.

— Quoi?

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais détesté…

Adrian ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Stiles lui coupa la parole :

— Je suis sérieux! C'était… wouah! Vous êtes doué, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

— Je t'interdis d'élaborer sur le sujet…

— Mais! répliqua l'adolescent.

— Il n'y a pas de « mais », plus un mot!

Stiles voyait bien qu'Adrian s'en voulait. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas responsable et qu'il s'agissait de l'autre personnalité qui avait prit le contrôle.

Une heure plus tard, Stiles était enfin sortit du Motel miteux. Il regardait à gauche, puis à droite pendant qu'Adrian réglait la chambre. Quand il vit Adrian sortir, il le regarda et l'enseignant lui désigna la voiture. Il alla s'y asseoir sans dire un seul mot. Le trajet se fit en silence. Il laissa l'adolescent à deux coins de rue de chez lui à contre cœur. L'adolescent avait utilisé l'argument massue : le père de Stiles est le shérif. Quand il mit un pied dans la maison, ce fut la tempête. Son père était mort d'inquiétude.

— STILINSKI! Où étais-tu?!

— Je…

— Sais-tu à quel point je me suis inquiété?! Je me fais appeler par la centrale pour me rendre dans la clairière et le retrouve ta Jeep en miette! Veux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé?

— Scott et moi avons décidés de chercher la deuxième moitié du cadavre…

— Stiles! l'implora son père.

— Mais c'est la vérité! On t'a vu arriver et on a décidé de se sauver, j'ai couru, je me suis perdu. J'ai été attaqué par un loup.

— Ne me ment pas.

— Je te le jure! Il était très gros et avait un physique déformé, il a foncé sur moi, mais je l'ai évité. Il s'est vengé sur ma Jeep!

— C'est l'histoire la plus stupide que tu aies jamais inventé. T'es privé de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre!

L'adolescent allait répliquer une fois de plus, mais quand il croisa le regard de son père, il baissa la tête et monta dans sa chambre.


End file.
